


Sniffles and Snuggles

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Christmas Fluff, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Sam, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sick at Christmas time. Cas takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> Merry Christmas outoftheashes! Sastiel fluff?

Sam’s sick. It’s just a typical seasonal cold, but it’s hit him hard. Probably due to all the stress he’s recently been under.

When Cas comes to check on him, he’s curled up on the couch wrapped in blankets and wearing the ugly Christmas sweater Dean bought for him. “How are you feeling?” Cas asks as he hands him the mug of hot chocolate he’s brought and some cold meds.

“A bit better,” Sam answers croakily after he manages to swallow, although Cas thinks he looks just as tired as earlier. When he’s done with the drink, Cas sets the mug down next to the box of Kleenex on the table and snuggles up next to Sam on the couch.

The angel leans in to press a tender kiss to Sam’s cheek, then one to his forehead, then one on the bridge of his rather red and sore looking nose. A slight look of amusement passes over Cas’ face. “Are you sure ‘Moose’ is the right nickname for you? Isn’t it a reindeer that has the red nose?”

“Shut up,” Sam protests lightheartedly, although he doesn’t complain as Cas wraps his arms around him and more of the kisses come.


End file.
